Numb
by fallen91
Summary: Kagome Higuirashi, and her older sister Kikyou kuroi-shinzo may look alike, but are the complete opposite of each other....(read to find out more!)


Numb  
By: fallen91  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone out there willing to do the stupid disclaimer? Cricket chirps GRRR! I HATE YOU ALL! STUPID LAWYERS!! Oops.. I'm gonna be one so...I guess I shouldn't say anything.... NE ways... as you all know I, unfortunately, have not had my wish granted and it looks like I won't any time soon.... So, since I'm obviously NOT Rumiko Takahashi, The wonderful person who gave us Inuyasha, I DO NOT OWN HIM! SO GET OFF MY BACK! AND IF I WAS HER OR IF I DID OWN HIM DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD BE PUBLISHING MY STORIES INSTEAD OF PUTTING THEM ON A WEBSITE THAT ONLY A SMALL PORTION OF THE WORLD KNOWS ABOUT?! SHEESH! ...I feel better now....  
  
Chapter 1: Horrible Past I've... become so numb... ...I can't feel you there.... Become so tired... ...so much more aware.... I'm becoming thins... ...all I want to do.... Is be more like me... ...and less like you....   
  
I, Kagome Higuirashi, have always been "numb". My life has always been so different from my older sister, Kikyou's... Since even before I was born. About a month before I was born, my parents had a huge fight regarding me.... And it caused them to split up. So from the time I was born to the time I was in 3rd grade, I had no father...literally. No card, letter, or present...ever...not even on my birthday. I only got one present on my birthday each year, and it was always from the same person: my mom. And it was always really small. Not that I'm spoiled, like my sister, and think that the best part of Christmas and every other holiday was presents. It's just I have always known that the reason my mom and I have so little money is because when my dad walked out he took all the money with him. And then became really rich on top of it; how? No one really knows.... So while "daddy" and Kikyou had all the money they needed my mom and I had barely a penny.  
  
Kikyou was born 2 years before me and my dad had always favored her so he chose to take her with him when he left. And even though she was too little to remember what exactly happened during the fight, she knew almost everything about it; while I knew virtually nothing. Then in 3rd grade, my mom became so poor she used what little money we had to open a lawsuit to MAKE my dad take me...not that she didn't want me...she was the only one who EVER cared... she just couldn't support me. So my dad took me in and everything changed. I never saw my mother again, I occasionally, got a letter saying, "Hold on! You can do it!" or, "One day things will change!". But they never did... Instead they got worse. I found the real cause of the fight (me), I met my "father"(he hates me, I think.... I think it's more like despise), I met my sister, Kikyou, who seemed nice until I started going to school with her..., and everything that was bad before was even worse since high school began...last year.  
  
School was always horrible to me. Especially after the day I learned Kikyou was denying I was her sister. She started saying I was her stepsister and that my mom had died and I had no one to turn to when she died. So right when my "step-dad" was about to get rid of me, Kikyou suggested "Out of the kindness of her heart" that they keep me as their own child. And people actually believed it! But when my own father, despite how much I thought he hated me, didn't deny it, it crushed me. That's when it really showed he hated me. And when I told my mom, she said it didn't surprise her! And she was very sorry I had to go through all that, but I couldn't come home yet. So I waited for years, 6 years, in fact, but absolutely nothing happened, nothing changed. But little did I know after my 15th birthday my whole life would change, and turn completely upside down...finally my horrible past would be, somewhat, over....  
  
Kagome Higuirashi, and her older sister Kikyou kuroi-shinzo may look alike, but are the complete opposite of each other. Kikyou had always had the better life; the PERFECT boyfriend, nice clothes, popularity, etc. Everyone had always wanted to be her. Until—Kikyou broke up with Inuyasha, hottest guy in school. He wants revenge (Or does he?) and the only person who can/will help him is none other than Kagome. So they make a deal with each other in hopes of getting what they want (In Kag's case: popularity, friends, or at least a "life".) But what happens when Inu learns about Kagome's horrible past, and gets to know her? What happens when Kag accidentally falls for Inu?  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Man!! It's that time again isn't it...? The time to admit I don't... NO! It's too hard!! Man, these declaimers are so stupid...not to mention dream crushing! Sigh This is sooo EVIL! FINE! I ADMIT IT! I DON'T OWN...inuyasha.... There?! R u happy now? Lol. I luv that song! Alright I'll shut up.... Since no one cares. BTW Thanks 4 reviewing so fast! That was amazing!  
  
Chapter 2: The deal I'm tired of being what you want me to be... ...Feeling so faithless... ...lost under the surface.... I don't know what your expecting of me... ...Put under the pressure... ...of walking in your shoes... [Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...] And every step I take is another mistake to you....   
  
I woke up on my 15th birthday, as usual, feeling no different than I had the day before. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I walked into the kitchen and was, as usual, greeted by silence. No, 'Happy Birthday, Kagome!', 'Good Morning!' or 'Hi, Kagome.'. Nothing. No acknowledgement at all. "Good morning." I said. A grunt from behind a miniature paper wall, was all the answer I got from my "dad". 'It's like I don't even exist....' I thought as I looked in the fridge for breakfast. "GOOD MORNING!" Kikyou said cheerfully coming into the room. "Good morning sweetheart." My "dad" said, while putting down his paper long enough to see Kikyou and kiss her cheek. She sat down and started to tell 'us' why she was so happy. I closed the fridge and grabbed my backpack. I left for school without saying goodbye.  
  
center(At school)/center  
  
I got to school 45 minutes early. My all-time record is 120 minutes. Normally I would be the first one there, but not today. The first one there, for once, was the hottest guy in school, Inuyasha. At that point I knew nothing about him other than he was dating Kikyou , he was always late(But obviously not today), and he'd only been there for a month or two. He didn't seem to notice me so I pretended I didn't notice him. But he turned his head, saw me, and waved. I swear, I thought I was dreaming, and yet here he was walking torwards me. "Hi, your Kagome right?" "Um...yeah...why?" "Your Kikyou's step-sister right?" "N—I mean yeah, why?" "Well... did you know that Kikyou was cheating on me?" "What? Really?" I asked. 'Man, that sucks...I thought she actually liked hm, too.... Guess not though...' I thought. "Sorry, but why are you telling me this? Why are you even talking to me?" "Listen, I want revenge on her for being such a bitch!" "So...?" "You're the only one who can help me! You live with her! You know everything about her!" ""No I don't, obviously. Judging I had no idea she had been cheating on you." "You know her strengths and weaknesses, don't you?" "Sure...I guess...." "Great You can help me then!" "But why should I? This's my sister were talking about! Sure she's a bitch! But still...." "Because I can make all your dreams come true...." My heart fluttered at that. Even if I knew he only did it to persuade me. I also knew that was impossible. He could NEVER, ever help me and my mom get enough yen to be able to be with each other again. "Sorry, but that's pretty impossible." "No it's not! You want friends and popularity? I can do that easy." "Inuyasha! You only been here for a month— " "2." "Whatever! 2. You have NO IDEA what my past is like! You have NO IDEA what my dream is!" "So...?" "You can't change anything.!" "Kagome, just please consider it! I'll do my best to make, whatever your wish is, come true! Just please help!" "Where's Miroku?" "Miroku? Mexico City. He'd be all for my plan, but he still wouldn't be able to help." "Fine! I'll consider... but make no promises." "Okay! Thanks! See ya 'round! Happy Birthday!" He turned and ran off just as the school started to become crowded; and our 'conversation' ended. He left me stunned. 'He remembered! How? He doesn't know me and yet he knows my birthday and said Happy birthday! The only other person who EVER remembered was my mom! Wow! Maybe hi isn't all bad....' And by the end of the day I had come to a conclusion: "Inuyasha, I'll help you, as long as it doesn't physically hurt her."  
  
A/N: Well, there u go another one done. It's 12:05 am and I'm sick. My mom wants me to go to bed so...I'll rite more tomorrow. Also: Note to lilly1125: Do not tell any one about my 'emotional problems' u hear? And if u do I know where you live! Literally.... Ne ways, I don't have school tomorrow cause I'm sick & my dad doesn't wanna get sick cause he's going 2 New York, so I'll be here all weekend to torture you all! Muwahahah! Cya! Nite.  
  
/b Yes...it is that time again.... Why does this have 2 b sooo HARD?! Alright peeps! Crowd starts yelling: "HURRY UP!!" I don't own Inu... though I REALLY, REALLY wish I did. If there is any possible way I can own him and u know it, THEN TELL ME NOW!! Pweez....? Innocent smile Okay on with the story...  
  
Chapter 3: Plan A ...And I know... ...I may end up failing too.... ...But I know... ...You were just like me... ...with someone disappointed in you....  
  
Inuyasha's plan would seem like the stupidest plan, unless, you really knew Kikyou; jealousy was one thing Kikyou wasn't known for. But one thing Kikyou loved to do (and was known for) was making others jealous of her. She just loved to break guy's hearts and leave them hanging for a long time. But every once in a while, a guy would move on quickly and get a new girl friend, which, in turn, would make Kikyou jealous. And this exactly, was Inuyasha's plan, only with one twist—I would be Inu's 'new girl friend'. But I wouldn't really be. Inuyasha thought that alone would be enough to make me popular. I told him it would take a lot more than that to make me popular. But he didn't understand...until 2 days after my birthday.... "Kagome, are you sure this risky? Kikyou might hear us talking..." "Don't worry, she won't. It's pretty hard for her to hear us when she's like...2 miles away." I said. "Oh." Was Inuyasha's oh-so-brilliant reply." Well what about her dad?" "He's with her." I said. "Oh, where?" "Dinner. They go every night." I said, hopefully answering the next question. "Why didn't they take you?" "They never do. As you probably know, Kikyou hates me. But does our father." You mean HER father." "No, OUR father." We reached our destination and I pulled out my key and opened the door. "But—" "Inuyasha, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell ANYONE! Especially if you want Kikyou back." "I don't—" "Yeah you do! It's that obvious!" "Feh!" "Kikyou's my REAL sister, and that's my REAL father!! And my mom isn't dead!" I yelled. "..." "Sorry, go eat something I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" I said. "Sure, thanks." I left him alone, which I soon learned what a big mistake that was....  
  
center(author's P.O.V.)/center  
  
Inuyasha went to the kitchen, as instructed, but not before he took a 'little' tour. He went upstairs, into Kikyou's room, then to her father's room, then back downstairs to the garage to see a blue porshe (sp?). Then eventually back to the kitchen, wherehe saw a single letter addressed to Kagome. 'Oh she won't mind if I read it! No secrets! Right? Besides it'll probably tell me if she was lying when she told me about her dad and stuff....'(So typical Inu...ni? Lol. .) (He's in 4 a surprise!) He opened the letter; the letter that would probably change his life forever. He read:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
How are you? Hope everything's going okay. Sorry it's late...but happy birthday! I know it's not much...but as soon as I get more money I'll give you 30x that amount. And it's probably more than anyone else gives you...I wish I was wrong though.... Sorry Hun. I really wish you dad would get over it; especially since it's not your fault. It's mine. But you know him.... Well I have to go. I'll try to bring you home as soon as possible! I love ya, little shooting star!  
  
centerLove, Mom/center  
  
Inuyasha put down the letter stunned. 'Wow, she really does have it bad...' He looked in the envelope. 'Ten yen. Not very much, compared to Kikyou....' Inuyasha was broken from his trance when a voice said, "What the hell do you think your doing?!"  
  
center(Kagome's P.O.V.)/center  
  
"..." "Give me that! That's personal!" I yelled grabbing the envelope and the letter out of his hands. Obviously what I said didn't register because he didn't say 'Sorry', instead he said, "How can you keep all that in? What else are you hiding?" He sounded angry, and sympathetic, at the same time. If that's possible.  
  
"I have to...eveen if I don't want to. People hate me. They always have... To me, there's no such thing as 'fun' or 'love'." "Wow. So now's your chance! Let it all out! I'll listen and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." "Okay. Just don't read any of my letters. Promise?" "Fine. Deal!" [fallen: Wow! So unlike Inu!] So I proceeded to tell him my entire horrible past...and he listened to every word—from beginning to end. And he also understood...how I felt. But not entirely of course, just partially. And when I finished he was stunned. "Wow...that's...ahh...depressing...." "Yeah." "Well better go before your "family" get home." "yeah. See ya tomorrow." "See ya." He left, and I, for the first time, felt somewhat good....  
  
A/N: Okay peeps!! Aren't u proud? It's done! And I would just like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! Thank you! Now for inuyasha.me srry but I cant make my chapters ver much longer.. at least until chapter 6 because I've already written this & it takes FOREVER to type!  
  
fancomingthro: Lol. Actually Kikyou mentioned Kag's birthday to Inu once.  
  
taijiyasango11: I'm sorry, but there will be some Kikyou bashing...not serios and not a lot but some...Sorry but I HATE Kikyou for what she does to poor Inu and respect her because she adds conflict to Inu and Kag's relationship. Also without her, there wouldn't be a Kagome, if you know what I mean (read "Reality Check" to see.) Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
Okay lastly: Thanks for all your support: Lilly1125 MysticInuluver CuddleBug And, b1eagz66  
  
Srry if I missed u... just tell me! Any questions? PM me or rite it in the review. Cya! Don't worry! I'll update tomorrow, morning!  
  
fallen  
  
Disclaimer: Alright...that time again...lol. I say that like every chapter.... I do not own him yet...other wise I probably would have told u already.... Which when I do officially own him (I have connections...lol.) you guys will b the first to know. (Because I'll be gloating. And I'll probably b bouncing off the walls...) Sorry this chapter's not gonna be as long as the last 1 was...I'll fix that. Because after this I'll be caught up w/ the written version! YAY!! Finally! It only took me 3 days to type it! Thanks to you guys! You me work too hard!!! Jk. Lol. Thanks! I probably would've been lazy and it would've take weeks...which would I hate... neways...after Monday I'll try to update every 2 days k? And I'll try to tell certain peeps when I do... K? All right I'll shut up.  
  
Chapter 4: Exchange students I've... become so numb... ...I can't feel you there.... Become so tired... ...so much more aware.... I'm becoming thins... ...all I want to do.... Is be more like me... ...and less like you....   
  
Miroku returned from Mexico City. But little did I know, he was a pervert.  
  
("Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell me he was a pervert?!" "Oops...must've slipped my mind..." WHACK ) The only girl Miroku had never had any interest in was Kikyou, (lol. Sorry taijiyasango11, but it's true....) Surprise, Surprise. No literally... And I will probably never be able to grasp just how he got like 1,000,000 smacks in 1 day, and lived to see the light of day again. But I wasn't the only one doing the smacking...Inu actually did most of it... But I guess it made it look like my boyfriend so that's probably why he did it. Then the day after I "met" Miroku, I met my soon to be best friends—the ones who would really change my life forever.... But of course I didn't know that. I thought they were just normal exchange students until was assigned to "baby- sit" them for the day. Inuyasha was pissed. "What about the plan?!" Inuyasha yelled. "We can still talk about it!" No we can't They'll probably cash in the info for popularity!" "They're probably only gonna be here for a month or two tops! Besides, I didn't ask for this!" "I know, but...." "Come on, we shouldn't leave them with Miroku too long. Otherwise he might die...." (Not that, that wouldn't be good for me, but he's Inu's bff...) "Feh! Of what, Happieness or slapped to death?" I laughed "Both. Now come on." Inuyasha and I, after the day he found out about my past, became good friends, but we fought CONSANTANTLY! "Fine, what are their names again?" "Sango and Ayame, they both seem really nice, but they don't know who I am yet..." "You haven't told them yet? "No." "Well, now's a good time." I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Why does everyone wanna make my life miserable?" "What?" "Nothing." We walked back to where we had left Miroku, Sango, and Ayame standing. Miroku had 2 bright red handprints on both cheeks. (Inu and I sweat-dropped anime style.) "Hi sorry about that, I had to talk to someone." I said, shooting a glare at Inuyasha. He just mouthed his favorite word of all time. ('Feh!') "No problem." Sango said. "Well this is Inuyasha, and I see you've already met Miroku. "Yeah...."Sango and Ayame said. "I'm Sango." Sango had long brown hair that ended at her waist, with brown eyes. "I'm Ayame." Ayame had red hair that ended at her shoulders, with brilliant, green eyes. I sighed, ""Y'know...there's something I ought to tell you guys... I'm sorta an outcast here, so you may not wanna hang out with me...." I said, while looking at my feet. I half expected to hear them walking away, but when they didn't I looked up. "Why? Were outcasts too!" Sango said. "You are?" I asked not believing it. "Yeah! And were proud of it!" Ayame yelled. "Inuyasha, I think we can trust them." "Feh, Fine. But if they tell anyone it's your fault." "Tell anyone what?" Ayame asked. "The plan." I said. So, we told them the plan. "Y'know, I like your thinking..."Ayame said. "Yeah. This could very well be the beginning of a beautiful friendship...." Sango said. We all laughed.  
  
A/N: Again, SORRY IT WAS SHORT! Please don't yell at me! Okay...YAY! I'm finally caught up! And sorry it took so long to update...I was helping someone with a problem.... (Don't worry I won't tell any1!) Thank you so much for all you support everyone!! Thank you!! Thank you 4 all ur wonderful reviews too!!! I've never had so many....wow! Don't worry everyone, I WON"T QUIT EARLY! IT WILL BE FINISHED!! I have peeps skool who will yell at me if I don't so that helps....k? g2g! Lilly1125 is my house 4 the first time in like...5 months? (rite lilly?) cya!  
  
fallen  
  
bDisclaimer: /b Hi peeps! Rn't u proud?! No...not really...ok....I know ur mad at me 'cause I keep leaving off at 'cliffys' srry..I didn't realize they were cliffys... well on with the damn disclaimer...as u all unfortunately know...and some have told me they wish I owned Inu...I really don't but thanks for saying I'm that good of a writer... I'm not really that good actually...there r WAY better writers out there...but thanx neway...on with the story...(BTW: Be proud...I haven't had my Ramen today...or any other food and it's 3:30 so be happy...I only do it 4 u guys! .)  
  
Chapter 5: First kiss...wasted?  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
  
Holding too tightly, ...afraid to lose control...  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be...  
  
...Has fallen apart right in front of you....  
  
It'd been 2 weeks since we met Sango and Ayame, and we were all best friends. And for the first time in my entire life, I felt...happy...and I finally knew what it meant. As for the plan...well let's just say Kikyou wasn't buying it.... The only thing that made he mad was that she could tell I was truly happy. It pissed her off soo much that she only came home for really short periods of time and left often. And Inuyasha was pissed cause she wasn't falling for it. And he was ready to do ANYTHING to get her to fall for it. But unfortunately when it came time to do that 'drastic action' I wasn't entirely ready... It all started at lunch when we found out Miroku had asked Sango out.... "Hey Miroku, how come you never called me yesterday?" Inuyasha asked "Umm..."Miroku glanced at Sango nervously, "uh...I was busy...." [fallen: lol. Get it? Jk. He's not that perverted...at least I my stories...in others...no comment....lol.] "Uh-huh...Right...What's going on between you two?" "N-Nothing!" Sango said nervously glancing at Miroku. "Sango...."I said. "It's nothing...." "Sango!" I yelled. "Kagome, can I talk to you, for a sec?" "Sure." She dragged me as far as she could away from the table we'd been sitting at—the other side of the cafeteria, in other words. She turned to face me, with that drastic look on her face. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked. "Y-Yeah, sure." I said. "Sigh Miroku asked me out 2 days ago, and I said...yes..." She said while blushing like crazy. "Aww! How kawaii!" "Stuff it!" "Tt's true!" "The truth lies." I laughed. "Whatever you say....Come on. Let's get back to your beloved and Inu."(Ayame was sick) "You mean 'and your beloved'." Sango mumbled. "What?" "Nothing.... Better pray Inuyasha never finds out you called him 'Inu'." "He won't. Unless you tell him, but you're a good friend so you won't right? You don't want me to die do you?" "No. Don't worry; I won't tell him." We laughed. But I immediately stopped. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. My entire body just froze and shut down....  
  
center(Inu's P.O.V.)/center  
  
"Miroku, what were they talking about?" I asked as I watched them leave. "I don't know...." I could tell he was lying but I just wasn't in the mood to fight it out of him. Miroku started to talk about something, but I wasn't listening. All day I kept accidently tuning everyone out and finding myself staring at Kikyou or Kagome. I just couldn't help it.... And the fact that they looked so damn alike didn't help...just made things worse.... It made me stare at Kagome more.... And this had been happening ever since she told me about her past. At the moment I was staring at Kagome, still tuning out Miroku out until he started snapping his fingers and clapping in front of me. But I decided not to pay attention to him. And that's when he hit me in the back of the head—hard. "Oww! What the hell was that for?!" He didn't say anything he just pointed behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Kikyou. [fallen: sorry Kikyou lovers... cough Bitch! cough] Literally. Our noses touched; and I bushed. "Hello Inuyasha." "H-Hi...what are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you." She motioned for Miroku to get lost. He glared at her, but walked away in Sango and Kagome's direction. Kikyou returned her attention to me, again, once Miroku was out of earshot. "Inuyasha, what are you trying to pull? I know you and Kagome aren't really going out." "I'm not trying to pull anything. We're really going out." "Oh, really? Then you won't have problem proving it." "What?! How am I supposed to prove that?!" "Oh, Inu...I know your not stupid...you know very well whet I mean...." 'Oh god...she means.... Damn...Kag will never agree....' "Perfect. Now's you chance Inu, prove it...." "what do you..." I followed Kikyou's gaze, and my eyes landed on Kagome...walking toward us...an angry look on her face. 'Shit Kagome! Damn this is your fault...." "Go on Inu...prove it...." Kikyou whispered. I growled at her for calling me "Inu". But Kagome beat me at saying something....  
  
center(Kagome's P.O.V.)/center "What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, snapping her fingers infront of my face. I stared dumbfounded at what I saw—Kikyou and Inuyasha, faces not even an inch apart.... Then suddenly she stood up straight. And waved at Miroku. Miroku glared at her for a minute and then seconds later he appeared at Sango's side. "Kagome?" Miroku asked. I snapped out of my trance. "What are they doing?!" I asked. "She said she needed to talk to him." He replied. I looked in Kikyou's direction and she was looking in ours. We locked glares, for a minute, she smiled, evilly and then returned her attention to Inuyasha. 'What could she be planning?! I can't just stand here and watch! I need to help him!' "Thanks, Miroku." I started to walk toward them when Kikyou looked up to see me walking in their direction. She smiled and looked at Inu again. All I could tell was that she said, "Perfect" and it didn't look like she was being sarcastic.... I let my feet guide me the rest of the way, until I was right in front of her. "Kikyou. What are you doing?" "Why don't you ask your "boy friend"?" I looked at Inuyasha. He mouthed, "she said 'prove it'. It took me a second to figure out what he was talking about. Then it hit me. My eyes got large and I blushed. 'Shit...how did I get myself into this?!' Then mouthed we have to. I nodded. He stood up, and moved closer.... And it happened—our lips met and we were kissing....  
  
centerKikyou's P.O.V./center  
  
'Perfect! They fell for it! Well, that's the end of that problem...now on to the next....' I walked away, leaving them alone. I went back to my table to watch the "fireworks"....  
  
A/N: NOW THAT'S WAT I CALL A CLIFFY!!! MUWAHAHAHA! Ur gonna hate me but have patience... and try not to hate or kill me 'cause if u do I can never finish the story! Unless they have computer in heaven...I hope so...lol. K? Is this long enough?! I'm happy BTW. I had my Ramen! . ! Now questions:  
  
smurfgirl5: Koga WILL be in it please have patience... but Inu isn't really gonna bash him 'cause they r friends...and I don't LOVE Koga but I don't really like to 'bash' him. Kikyou's another story... And I didn't plan on putting Hojo in here...but it's possible he'll be in here....And I do HATE Hojo (who doesn't? Really?) so if he's in here he will be bashed. Thanx 4 the suggestion...ooo...I got an idea...hehehe....evil laughter  
  
Ryu (Ryo): Yea she is to me...I LOVE Inu and am forever faithful to him and she treats him like complete shit sooo...yea... Thanx.  
  
InuYashaPuppy: Answered, ; )  
  
That's it! Alright remember if u have questions AIM me at: fallenwish91 or YIM me :falleninuyahoo.com .k? Thanx 4 ur support & reviews! I've NEVER had so MANY! I really appreciate it! K? I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!!! Like tomorrow or Tuesday! Cya!  
  
fallen  
  
/b OH NO!! I HAVE TO (once again) ADMIT I DON"T OWN, MY BELOVED INUYASHA!!! Opps...I just did.... But believe me...I really wish I own him..... He's just so cute! tweak-tweak Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 6: Fight; Plan backfired  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you....  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow]  
  
...And every second I waste is more than I can take...!   
  
'I know he's not really in love with me, were just friends...but why does this feel like it was meant to be? Why does it feel good? Is this what love feels like? No...I can't love him!' The kiss ended and I was left breathless and blushing. And by the look of it so was Inuyasha, but you couldn't really tell because his long, silver- white hair was covering his face. He suddenly picked up his head and I saw the red color in his cheeks was almost completely gone. He looked to where Kikyou had been standing, moments ago, and smirked. "Keh, looks like we pissed her off." I rolled my eyes, and suddenly I felt really pissed off at him for some reason that I couldn't figure out. I turned to him my eyes obviously held a lot of anger because he suddenly backed away form me a little; obviously uncomfortable. "I can't believe you! You're so inconsiderate! You're such a jerk! All you care about are you and your own feelings!" I was about to run off when Sango and Miroku walked over; their faces looked really red and they looked as though they were about to burst with laughter. When all of a sudden they did. "You guys—look so—cute—together!" Miroku said between gasps of air. "Feh, Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha said. I ran off pissed off even more at him and everyone else now. I ran as fast as I could trying to get rid of the fire raging beneath my skin. I heard Sango try to run after me, but Inuyasha held her back and said, "Just let her go, Sango...Let her go...." I ran all the way to the field, the fire still burning strong. The field, was luckily, vacant. 'What is wrong with me?! I'm getting mad at my friends for nothing! And Everytime I'm around him...I'm nervous.... What is this feeling?'  
  
center(Kikyou's P.O.V.)/center  
  
I watched my sister get mad and run away I the direction of the field. 'Perfect! She's mad at Sango! Mission Accomplished! I can't wait to go home and tell Ayumi! [fallen: Sorry guys if that's Kag's friends name in the show...I'm not sure...but it was the only name I could think of.....If someone really wants me to change it I will, but I think she's only gonna be in this Chapter...again my apologies if it is....I don't really know what her friend's names are, I can't really tell them apart and that's probably the only thing about Inuyasha that I don't know....lol...I need a new hobby.... ]  
  
centerAfter school/center  
  
I went inside my house thinking Kagome wouldn't be home for at least an hour. [fallen: She is sooooooo mistaken...right Mystic...?] I called Ayumi. (script format: K=Kikyou, A=Ayumi)  
  
A: Hello?  
  
K: Hey...she fell for it the idiot...  
  
A: Hi Kikyou...Are you serious?  
  
K: Yep...  
  
A: Boy...how stupid can u get?  
  
K: Obviously really stupid...  
  
A: What did you do about Sango?  
  
K: Nothing she got mad at Sango on her own.  
  
A: Laughs Stupid....  
  
K: yea. And now only a few days before Inuyasha comes running back to me asking for forgiveness....  
  
A: Too true...well gotta go...talk to you tomorrow....  
  
K: Yeah, see ya.  
  
click  
  
center (Kagome's P.O.V.)/center  
  
I walked inside my house, and saw Kikyou's backpack on the floor by the door. I didn't feel like talking to her so I tip-toed upstairs so she wouldn't notice me. I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone to call Sango, but when I did I realized Kikyou was on the phone. I was about to hang up when I realized—she was talking about me....  
  
(K: Hey...she fell for it the idiot...  
  
A: Hi Kikyou...Are you serious?  
  
K: Yep...  
  
A: Boy...how stupid can u get?  
  
K: Obviously really stupid...  
  
A: What did you do about Sango?  
  
K: Nothing she got mad at Sango on her own.  
  
A: Laughs Stupid....  
  
K: yea. And now only a few days before Inuyasha comes running back to me asking for forgiveness....  
  
A: Too true...well gotta go...talk to you tomorrow....  
  
K: Yeah, see ya.)  
  
click  
  
I hung up the phone an slid down the wall. 'Oh...my...god...THAT BITCH!!!' I heard Kikyou slam her door to her room and I ran into the nearest room to hide—the bathroom. I heard her come down the stairs, open and close the fridge, and walk to the garage. I heard the garage open, a car door open, and slam shut, then the sound of an engine, pulling out and leaving, closing the garage behind her. I got up from my hiding spot and ran to the kitchen to call Sango and apologize. (Script: s=Sango, k=Kag) S: Hello?  
  
K: HI Sango! I'm so sorry about earlier...  
  
S: No prob. We were being jerks sorta...  
  
K: Yeah, but it's okay. Listen, YOU ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD!  
  
S: Gee, thanks. What?  
  
K: Kikyou on the phone with Ayumi talking about what Inuyasha and I did. The whole thing was a set-up to make Inuyasha come crawling back to her!  
  
S: WHAT?! Sorry Kag but your sis is a total BITCH! K: No duh...  
  
S: Does Inu know?  
  
K...No....  
  
S: Want me to tell him?  
  
K: No....  
  
S: Kagome...are you sure? Wanna talk?  
  
K: yeah...I think I could use one....  
  
S: So what's up?  
  
K: I don't know...Every time I'm around him...It's like...weird....  
  
S: Breathless?  
  
K: Yeah, sorta....  
  
S: And....  
  
K: The kiss...was like...yeah...but it wasn't real....that's the disappointing part....  
  
S: It sounds like you're in love with him.... It happened with me and Miroku....  
  
K: You kissed that perv? I raised an eyebrow.  
  
S: ...I'd rather not go into that... [fallen: lol. (She's blushing like mad rite now.....) Too bad this sorta thing doesn't happen in the show...it'd be really funny...but I've heard Kag & Sango see Miroku and Inu in the hot springs...and they look down and start blushing like they're gonna die....LOL! I can't wait to c that!! It's driving me INSANE!]  
  
K: shudders eww.... Okay...I don't know what to do Sango! If I do love him.... What do I do? He still loves Kikyou! That's what started this stupid plan in the first place!  
  
S: CALM DOWN KAG! Give him time...he was quiet for the rest of the day and the silence was really scary on the way home...Even Miroku said.... I'll call him and tell him the news. I promise I won't tell him you like him. Just rest, and think...I'll let you copy my homework tomorrow. Okay?  
  
K: Okay. YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM!  
  
S: Shh...I won't I promise and if I do you can kill me the slowest way possible.... shudders  
  
K: I laughed. Okay. See ya tomorrow.  
  
S: K. Bye.  
  
K: Bye.  
  
click  
  
I went upstairs, and went into my room; I turned on the radio. They were playing Simple Plan: "I'd do anything". The song ended and they started to play "Emotion" by Destiny's Child. "Perfect...." I started to sing along with the song: "It's over and done but the heartache lives on inside And who's the one you're clinging to instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart It's just emotion that's taken me over Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul But if you don't come back Come home to me, darling Dont you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight  
  
I'm there at your side, I'm part of all the things you are But you've got a part of someone else You've got to find your shining star  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart It's just emotion that's taken me over Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul But if you don't come back Come home to me, darling Dont you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart It's just emotion that's taken me over Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul But if you don't come back Come home to me, darling Nobody left in this world to hold me tight Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight"  
  
I started to cry...for some weird...stupid reason...I was crying over a stupid, ignorant, selfish, jerk.... sigh 'Shit...Maybe I do...love...him....'  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHA!! Hi! Sorry it took so long for the update...I wasn't supposed to on the comp...but some others know otherwise...I have no idea wat I just said....lol. Neway...Another chappie done...I think it's pretty long so please hold in your anger and breathe deeply...also try and avoid killing me....that would be very nice.... Also...what happened to all my wonderful reviewers? Hmm? Want me to update quicker? R&R!! jk...hope that doesn't sound to mean....neway...I'm very proud of myself and I've had Ramen for 4 days straight! A new record...! Lol. I like to talk can't u tell??? Well...g2g...review and I'll update! Now...next chappie is: Chapter 7: Phone calls and the math project!!! It should be out in 1-2 days! Cya!  
  
fallen PS Just so ya know... I'M GONNA FINISH THIS STORY!!! DON'T WORRY!!! I HAVE TOO MANY PEEPS SCHOOL WHO WILL KILL ME IF I GIVE UP!! AND THEN WHEN THEY'RE FINISHED KILLING ME U GUYS'LL KILL ME. SO DON'T WORRY!!!!!!  
  
/b Damn it...that time again already?! sniff Can I pweez own him? Or is there no JUSTCE in this world nemore?! (lol. If you've ever seen Gundam Wing u know wat I mean...otherwise...don't ask....lol. .) Well...once again I unfortunately do not own my beloved Inu....the wonderful author, Rumiko Takahashi does...though I wish she didn't and I did...lol. Okay...on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Phone calls and math project  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
  
Holding too tightly, ...afraid to lose control...  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be...  
  
...Has fallen apart right in front of you....  
  
center(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)/center (script format: I=Inu, M=Miroku, and S=Sango)  
  
M: I wonder what was wrong with Kagome....?  
  
I: Yeah....  
  
M: You're lying....  
  
I: No...I don't know really....  
  
M: THEN WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN SPACED OUT?!  
  
I: It's nothing.... beep I: Hey I got another call hold on...k?  
  
M: yeah...hurry I'm not done with you.... [fallen: That doesn't sound right Miroku....lol...gross mind I know...I have my friend, Liz to thank 4 that...She's probably the only other person that's just as obsessed with Inu as I am...I still think I'm more obsessed...hugs pic with Inu and Miroku w/ out shirts on lol...okay...maybe I REALLY DO need a new hobby.... Peeps at school just ignore this A/N] click  
  
I: Hello?  
  
S: Yo. I just talked to Kag.  
  
I: Hi. You did? And?  
  
S: I can't tell you everything...but I can say...that was a trick.  
  
I: What was?  
  
S: The 'Prove it' crap.  
  
I: Oh shit...I really screwed up this time....  
  
S: Yeah!  
  
I: Thanks....Well I better go...Miroku's about to go INSANE probably....  
  
S: laughs Probably.... See you at school tomorrow....bye.  
  
I: Bye.  
  
click, click  
  
I: Back...that was Sango....  
  
center(Kag's P.O.V.)/center  
  
For the next two days I tried my best to gather my thoughts and pretend Inuyasha didn't exist; no matter how many times he called me and bugged the hell out of me....but all of that backfired when Mrs. Sugaku assigned us an "enlargement project" and we had to work on it with a partner—an assigned partner. And guess who was assigned as my partner?  
  
"Mrs. Higuirashi and Mr. Takumashi, Sango and Miroku...." There were more but I didn't listen I wanted to scream, "NO! I CAN'T WORK WITH HIM!!" But something stopped me from telling her. So that was how Inuyasha ended up coming home with me....  
  
A/N: DUN! DUN!! DUN!!! I KNOW! You're all gonna kill me! Try to contain ur anger....I know it was short and boring...I'M SO SORRY!! I HAD BARELY ANY TIME! Well at least I updated...well... g2g..oh! BlueDragon: I don't have the lyrics messed up...I'm just skipping around through them....  
  
taijiyasango11: I don't exactly know what you mean by "clique" but I don't really know the ending yet.... It more than likely will be a partial "Disney ending" well...cya!  
  
fallen  
  
/b Hi peeps! Aren't u proud?! I'm updating anyway...don't have much time..so I'll get it over with...I wish I owned Inuyasha....but I don't...There. R U HAPPY U DREAM-CRUSHERS?! Lol. Jk. On with the story...  
  
Chapter 8: The letter  
  
I've... become so numb... ...I can't feel you there.... Become so tired... ...so much more aware.... I'm becoming thins... ...all I want to do.... Is be more like me... ...and less like you....   
  
We walked in silence until... "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE AWKWARD SILENCE IS KILLING ME!! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG?! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGONRING ME?!" He yelled. [fallen: There are times when I worry Inu needs anger management.....lol ;-)] "I can't tell you...." "Why the hell not?!" "Because...I don't wanna...I'll stop ignoring you and forgive you if you just drop it.." "Keh...Fine." "I really wish we didn't have to work on this stupid project! What's the point anyway?" "Oh yeah...I just LOVE to work on math projects! cough Not! cough" [fallen: I'm with them...I don't wanna do it! (I really do have this project It sux.... Believe me... Rite snowboardchk911? Lol. Please don't be mad....] We reached my house and I unlocked the door. I peered inside to make sure Kikyou wasn't anywhere near the door—she wasn't. "Okay coast is clear." "Okay...I thought you said they went out every night...?" "They haven't been lately...but I think they did today." I went and peered in the garage. "Yep they did." I said. I walked back to the kitchen. Inuyasha was looking anxiously at something on the table—It looked like he would explode if he didn't see what it was in 5 seconds. "What?" I asked. He just pointed to it. 5-4-3-2— I grabbed the envelope. It was a letter—from my mother. "Good boy. Would you like a treat?" I laughed and he glared at me. And if glares could kill people...I would be dead pretty quick.... [fallen: lol. Ever had that happen to you?] I opened the letter. I saw red spots on the page but didn't pay much attention....I should've though.... But I didn't. I read:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
Hey how are you? Are you hanging in there? I hope you are. As I write this letter I am really sick but don't worry...I'm getting better though...but I really don't feel much like doing anything much...except read and sleep...It really sucks.... But that doen't matter...how is that plan that you two working out? I hope she fell for it and you're happier now...I also hope you didn't get into any troube for doing it...gives disapproving eyes lol. Well I have a lot to tell you when I get better, so hang in there! It's really good news! Got to go hun!  
  
Love,  
Mo—  
  
I broke down. If Inuyasha hadn't been there I probably would've committed suicide. I realized the red spots were bloodstains. "Oh my god...She was the only one who ever cared...and now...she...she's...gone...." "WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's...dead...! There's blood all over the letter and she said she was sick and...!" I said. While crying. I felt like dying. And the more I tried to stop crying the worse it got. "In-u-ya-sha! She was the only one who ever cared about me! I sobbed. "Now I have no one!" I yelled. "Yeah you do. I care about you...Sango, Ayame, and Miroku care about you..." He pulled me into his arms held me there. 'Inuyasha...I really wish you would be able to get over Kikyou and move on.... You deserve better....' "Kagome? Did you read the other letter?" "What other letter?" I asked, my voice sounded muffled since my face was buried in his shirt. I was afraid if I let him go...he dissapear...forever.... "This one." He said, and he let go of me and "magically" produced another letter and handed it to me. It said: Dear Kagome, Sorry Kagome if I freaked you out...I fainted while I was finishing that letter and I never got to send it to you until now. I had pneumonia and I was in the hospital for a few weeks. Anyway I don't have much time...the good news is I found a job! A good one, too. And enclosed is enough money for you to go on a mini shopping sphree! Also enough for you to get a one- way train ticket to Tokyo! It's finally time for you to come home! Wait till you see the house! Things are really turning around.... Well call me at 743-914-2125 [fallen: RANDOM NUMBER!! You can call it if you want...I wouldn't recommend trying, though....] and we'll discuss a date for you to come home. Okay? I wouldn't tell your father though...try to keep it a secret between us. Okay? Love you! Miss you! I can't wait to see you!  
  
Love,  
Mom "So?" Inuyasha asked, his voice clearly displaying, he was getting annoyed. "Im—I'm going home!" I yelled. "What?" "I'm going home! Let me see the envelope." He handed me the envelope, I looked inside it. "Oh—my—god...five--/b yen!!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I passed him the envelope and the letter. I let him read the letter, but when he finished, he said he was happy for me...but seemed sad...and I didn't understand why until the day I left....  
  
A/N: MUAHAHA!!! You won't find out why he's sad for another 2 chappies!! Hehehehe! Okay...calm down...get ahold of ur self Niki....Okay...I have 2 go 2 me daddy's house NOW. Damn...So I can't update until Monday...so don't hate me! Thanx 4 all the reviews! Bye-bye!  
  
fallen  
  
/b Hi.... Do I even bother...? I know ur rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllll yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy mad at me...but try to calm ur anger...anger management is recommended...lol.jk. well....during my absence I was still unable to obtain Inuyasha....I wish I had though....well...on with the story!  
  
Chapter 9: Phone call home, and shopping spree!!  
  
I've... become so numb... ...I can't feel you there.... Become so tired... ...so much more aware.... I'm becoming thins... ...all I want to do.... Is be more like me... ...and less like you....   
  
For probably the first time in my entire life, (and probably the last) I could hardly wait to get to school. I called and told everyone to come early. And when my alarm clock finally rang at 6:30, I was awake instantly. I was dressed in 5 seconds. And in less than half an hour I was leaving; while Kikyou was just waking up. "Where the hell are you going in such a happy mood?" (Gee...I wonder who said that...? Was it the wicked bitch of the east?) "School...." I continued to walk out the door, not caring what her reaction was. I was going home! And I would never have to look at the baka woru [fallen: LIZ!! WAT WAS IT? It means stupid bastard or bitch...I think it means bastard...o well...I will find out l8er and tell u.....] again. [fallen: Or so she thinks....Muwahahah...lol. Don't tell lilly1125...or mystic.... wink] As I walked to school I though about the letter, and what living with my mom would be like. Judging by how much money she'd sent she had a lot of money now. But also she thought of what it would be like to not have her new friends there anymore.... 'I wonder where Sango and Ayame really live...and why did Inuyasha look so sad...?' I approached the school and was driven out of my thoughts as an angry Ayame ran up to me. "I'M TIRED!! WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO TO HELL SO EARLY?!" She screamed. "Ayame's not a morning person...not even with her boyfriend...." "AYAME HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" Inuyasha, Miroku and I screamed. "Sango...if Koga finds out he's gonna kill you...." "Opps..." "Koga...? Koga what?" "Okami." They said together. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances. "Never heard of him...." Inu and Miroku said together. 'Something about that tone makes me think they're lying... Oh, well...doesn't matter....' "So why are we here?!" Ayame yelled again. "Well... I got a letter from my mom, saying... I'M GOING HOME!" I screamed the last part. "REALLY?!" Ayame and Sango screamed, Miroku acted like nothing had happened. 'Inuyasha must have told him....' "YES!" "Where do you live?!" Sango asked. "Tokyo." "Oh...my...god...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ayame asked. "Yeah...why?" I asked. "That's where we live! Maybe we'll go to the same school!" Ayame yelled. "Wow! That'd be sweet!" "Yeah!" Sango said. "Hey you guys wanna go to the mall after school? My mom sent us money!" "Sure! You guys wanna come?" Sango asked, turning to the guys. Miroku nodded, while grinning like a cheesier cat. 'Oh, brother....' We all sweat-dropped. "Keh, I guess I'll come...." [fallen: rolls eyes Inu....learn manners... Inu: Don't know what they are and don't have any!]  
  
after school  
  
We arrived at the mall at 4:30. "So...where should we go first????" Ayame asked excitedly. "Hot Topic!" Sango said. "Don't care...." Inuyasha said. "VICTORIAS SECRET!!!!" [fallen: Do I even have to tell you who said that? rolls eyes] "Forever 21!" Ayame yelled. "Tillys...!" I said, a plan forming. Sango seemed to read my mind because her eyes flashed evilly. 'She hates Kikyou almost as much as I do....' "I agree...Tillys!" Sango said. "Okay..." Ayame said. "Damn...FINE! But after we go to Victoria's secret!" "NO! NOT WITH YOU WERE NOT!!" Sango yelled and 'accidentally' knocked Miroku out. [fallen: lol.]  
  
later  
  
It was 7:00 and Inuyasha and Miroku were carrying ALL the bags. We were looking for a place to eat and settled on going to Cheesecake factory. Now we were talking and waiting for our food. We had bought A LOT of kawaii clothes: Miniskirts, capris, kawaii tops, etc. Miroku was especially interested in the miniskirts. [fallen: lol. Pervert...] "So when are you going home?" I asked, hoping we could ride home together. "On Saturday." Sango said. "THIS SATURDAY?!" Miroku asked. Sango nodded sadly. I knew how she felt...sorta...Miroku was her boyfriend and she didn't want to leave him or Inuyasha. Even if Inuyasha was too cocky and Miroku a was a total pervert. I shared that feeling only difference was that Inuyasha wasn't my boyfriend...but even if he didn't feel the same I wanted to be near him...as close as possible no matter what he thought of me or how much of a jerk he could be. He had good in him. And when he showed the good side...it was...nice.... "Oh...." He replied looking sad, but he looked at Inuyasha and exchage a look of happiness...if you could call it that.... But I was fortunately the only one to notice this peculiar behavior...fortunately. It would have broken Sango's heart to see him happy about he departure. But I don't know how...I just knew it was something that she would in the long-run end up liking. 'What could they be up to?' "Is someone picking you up?" I asked while ignoring the faces that Inuyasha and Miroku were making at each other. 'I wonder if they communicate telepathically...?' I thought stupidly. [fallen: No comments Justin!] I shook the thought from my head. 'No way.... They're not that weird....' [fallen: But Justin is! Lol. Jk. ;'P] "No. We're riding the train." Sango replied. "Okay. Mind if I tag along? I have to ask her when I can come home that early but I'm sure she won't mind." "Of course not! We can do girl stuff!" Ayame said with a wink. Sango smiled a sad smile. 'I feel so bad...I wish there was something I could do...but that's up to Miroku....' I shuddered.  
  
later  
  
I said bye to my friends. They asked if I wanted a ride, but I declined. I walked over to the pay phone and put my money in not wanting to call my mom when I got home in case my father was there. I dialed the number she'd given me and it rang.  
  
I heard a voice on the other line, "Hello? This's (random name...how 'bout the ever popular...Sakura?) Sakura. How can I help you?" [fallen: U know the drill... M=mom; K=Kag]  
  
K: Mom?  
  
M: Kagome? Is that you?  
  
Tears came to my eyes. K: Yeah! It's me!  
  
M: How are you, honey?  
  
K: Ok.  
  
M: Good. So when do you want to come home?  
  
K: Can I come home on Saturday?  
  
M: Okay. Sure.  
  
K: Okay. My friends live in Tokyo! The exchange students.  
  
M: Really? Cool. Well I have to go. Agents are nagging me. Love you! I can't wait to see you! Bye.  
  
K: Okay. Love you! See you on Saturday! Bye.  
  
click  
  
At home  
  
I walked up to my house fully aware that I was in trouble...the lights were on. 'Uh-oh....'  
  
I opened the door to see my dad watching TV drinking beer. I silently closed the door, hoping against hope he hadn't heard me. He did. "Where have you been?" He asked "At the mall with my friends." I could already tell this wasn't gonna end pretty. He never believed anything I said and when he was drunk was no exception. Thankfully he was rarely ever drunk. But that wouldn't matter in a few days..... "Yeah right you little slut!" He spat. "I bet you were out sleeping with some guy!" [fallen: shudders Eww....] "I WAS NOT!" I yelled at him. I walked over and slapped me—hard, but not enough to make a mark. "GO TO YOUR ROOM! FROM NOW ON I WANT YOU HOME AT 5:30!" He yelled. I grabbed my bags and ran to my room. Most people would say "He's just doing that because he cares!" But I knew better. He hated me and wanted me dead...even if I was the cause of the stupid fight what happened to forgiveness? I opened my door, slammed it and threw m bags under my bed. At least he hadn't noticed the bags—probably to drunk. I flopped on my bed and cried until I fell asleep...Two things on my mind...: Going home and Inuyasha. For some reason, just the thought of him made me relax. I didn't think I loved him but I did know I had a crush—a big one. But maybe...it was love...unfortunately love that would never be returned....  
  
A/N: I KNOW! YOU ARE ALL READY TO KILL ME.... I'm sorry but I'm grounded.... But I still am able to update. Well hope this was long enough...g2g! cya l8er!  
  
fallen  
  
http:ted laughing, chasing, and throwing death threats at the group of friends. And this is how it went on for the next month...pure joy and happiness. But little did we know...it wouldn't last.... A/N: Okay...I know...I haven't updated in a month... and you're all ready to kill me...but please don't. I CAN EXPLAIN!!! This was a really hard chapter to write b/c it was a time filler where they would meet Koga, Sess, and Rin. And next chapter is gonna be HUGE!! Next chapter the biggest secret of all will be revealed!! 2nd I had a writers block b/c I didn't know how to write it. And another issue was...I'm having some serious life issues. I'm in a fight w/ the person who I thought was my bff. I don't trust my friends or at least can't. And I feel like the only person I can trust/ rely on unfortunaly lives on the other side of the US. And ½ of u know him so I won't say his name for fear of even more people calling him my bf. (u know who u r...)neway...I really am sorry. If u have any questions AIM fallenwish91 okay?? Or email falleninuyahoo.com. Thanx. TTLY!! fallen 


End file.
